I WILL Survive
by Sexy Bookworm
Summary: After a tough  breakup, Iola decides Callie needs to be cheered up. In which she get's creative...Oneshot about friendship


Note: For everybody's loser best friend's, mine included.

Callie saw laying across her bed, face down.

She couldn't believe him.

At the beautiful age of 16, she was sure she had fallen in love. Alex Vega was sweet, kind, and star of the football team. 6'1, black haired, brown eyed.

Then, she went to surprise him on their anniversary (Apparently he had forgotten) and found him with another girl.

She was sad.

Broken hearted.

Devastated.

One whole year, most of her fifteenth and some of her sixteenth, wasted with some _jack ass. _

Callie rolled over and moaned. Her mother and brother were currently out of the house, out to dinner actually, Callie had been invited but opted to stay home. Her mother had simply muttered something about over dramatic teenagers, while Callie continued to feel sorry for herself. That was about an hour ago. Callie had already eaten half a gallon of ice-cream, cried for several hours, and thrown all memories of _him _away.

Callie sighed and started picking at her nails, feeling another crying session coming on.

When there was a knock on her bedroom door.

Although her brother and mother could _so not be _back yet, Callie groaned and rolled off her bed. With her slippers on, and hair a mess she stomped to the door.

"Will you guys just leave me alone! I have a right to-"

Callie then flung open the door.

And the music started.

_At first I was afraid,  
I was petrified,  
Kept thinking I could never live without you by my side,  
But then I spent so many nights just thinking how you did me wrong  
And I grew strong  
And I learned how to get along  
And now you're back  
From outer space,  
I just walked in to find you here  
With that sad look upon you're face,  
I should have changed that stupid lock,  
I should have made leave your key,  
If I'd known for just one second  
You'd be back to bother me._

There was her best friend, Iola Natalie Morton, standing at the end of her hallway, with a black feather boa, a tiara, and a ton of make up on.

Mouthing the words to 'I Will Survive', by Aretha Franklin, while dancing down her hallway. Callie watched, not sure weather to laugh or cry, as her slightly insane best friend, danced down the hall. Using dramatic hand motions and trying not to laugh.__

Go on now go,  
Walk out the door,  
Just turn around now,  
Cause you're not welcome anymore,  
Weren't you the one who tried to hurt me with goodbyes  
Do you think I'd crumble?  
Do you think I'd lay down and die?  
Oh no not I  


Callie was a girl.

Her girl instincts then kicked in.

She began to sing.

Off key.

And Iola joined in.

_  
_"I will survive  
Oh as long as I know how to love  
I know I'll stay alive  
I've got all my life to live  
I've got all my love to give  
And I will survive  
I will survive  
Hey Hey!"

The two girls screamed the words in unison, and Iola plucked the tiara from her head and placed it firmly on Callie's. The two girls then migrated to Callie's living room, and kept on dancing.__

It took all the strength I had  
not to fall apart  
kept trying hard to mend  
the pieces of my broken heart  
And I spent oh so many nights  
Just feeling sorry for myself  
I used to cry  
But now I hold my head up high.  
And you'll see me  
Somebody new  
I'm not that chained up little person  
Still in love with you  
And so you felt like dropping in  
And just expect me to be free  
But now I'm saving all my lovin'  
For someone who's lovin' me

The music was so loud, Callie was surprised the neighbor's hadn't called to complain. Then again, the music was so loud, that they could have called and they wouldn't have heard. Plus, the whole screaming the lyrics didn't help. Callie then stopped signing/screaming and yelled.

"WHY ARE YOU HERE! AND DISCO?"

Iola laughed and started jumping on the sofa.

"I'M HERE BECAUSE YOU'RE MY BEST FRIEND, AND THIS IS WHAT BEST FRIENDS DO!"

Callie gave Iola a odd look.

"THEY BREAK INTO EACHOTHER'S HOUSES AND PLAY DISCO MUSIC WHILE DRESSED UP LIKE IDIOTS AND DANCING LIKE IDIOTS?"

Iola jumped down from the sofa and grabbed Callie's hands and started doing wash rag turns.

"NO LOSER! THEY CHEER EACHOTHER UP!"__

Go on now go  
Walk out the door  
Just turn around now  
Cause you're not welcome anymore  
Weren't you the one who tried to break me with goodbye?  
Did you I crumble?  
Did you think I'd lay down and die?  
Oh no not I

The two went back to screaming the lyrics. And that's when Callie realized she couldn't feel sorry for herself anymore.

She was _not _going to give _him _the satisfaction of knowing he hurt her.__

I will survive  
Oh as long as I know how to love  
I know I'll stay alive  
I've got all my life to live  
I've got all my love to give  
I will survive  
I will survive  
Hey hey!

The song then ended, and Iola dashed over to the stereo to start it over again.

_At first I was afraid,  
I was petrified,  
Kept thinking I could never live without you by my side,  
But then I spent so many nights just thinking how you did me wrong  
And I grew strong  
And I learned how to get along  
And now you're back  
From outer space,  
I just walked in to find you here  
With that sad look upon you're face,  
I should have changed that stupid lock,  
I should have made leave your key,  
If I'd known for just one second  
You'd be back to bother me._

The two girl's were in their own little world, as they danced around like idiots.

They didn't even hear the car pull up.

_Walk out the door,  
Just turn around now,  
Cause you're not welcome anymore,  
Weren't you the one who tried to hurt me with goodbyes   
Do you think I'd crumble?  
Do you think I'd lay down and die?  
Oh no not I  
_

By now, the two girl's were doing the jump and screaming the lyrics still, not even the least bit tired.

"I will survive  
Oh as long as I know how to love  
I know I'll stay alive  
I've got all my life to live  
I've got all my love to give  
And I will survive  
I will survive  
Hey Hey!"

The door then opened, and in walked Scott and Stella Shaw. Stella, Callie's slightly quirky realer state selling mother, then ran over to the girls and began dancing and singing with them.

Callie and Iola didn't object, in fact, Iola gave Mrs. Shaw her feather boa.

Scott, meanwhile, was standing shaking his head in the doorway.

"Woman."

Mumbled the fourteen year-old before Iola, Callie, or his mother could pull him into the dance party.

The song then ended for the second time, and Iola shouted.

"So what do you think of Frank Hardy?"


End file.
